


Day 2 - Criminal

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Robron week 2020 [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, Kinda, M/M, Robron Week 2020, theme: criminal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Aaron can't bear to be without Robert anymore... he has a plan. Will he go through with it?Or...my 2nd fic for robron week 2020
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Robron week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741060
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Day 2 - Criminal

“I didn’t ask if it was legal, I asked if it could be done.” - hissed Aaron.

“You're not thinking straight.” - said Cain not believing what his nephew has asked him.

“I am. You have no idea how long I've been thinking about this Cain. No idea.” - he said with a serious tone.

“But, that's life behind bars, Aaron. You can't expect me to help putting you there.”

“If it means I can be with Robert...” - he said letting the sentence hang in the air.

“No, you're insane.”

“No Cain, I'm going insane!” - he shouted. - “Being here.... without him.” - he said looking around the Mill.

“Think about the family. What about your mum?”

“No offence but I can live without her...”

“And you can't without Robert?” - he asked doubting.

“Yeah.”

“What... what about Seb?”

“What about him? I can't see him. Rebecca refused access.”

“Then talk to her.”

“What's the point? She's not gonna change her mind... why would she.”

“If you had Seb... you wouldn't do this.” - said Cain trying to reason with him. It seemed like Aaron started thinking about it... only for a moment though.

“You're right. I wouldn't risk it, but he's not with me. Never will be.” - he shrugged.

“So what? Getting yourself locked up isn't the answer. How would you know you'd be in the same block?”

“You can sort that. You must have contacts.”

“Not those kinds of contacts.”

“Come on Cain, let's not do this. We both know you're lying.” - he said being adamant.

“What? So you want me to help you organise a burglary... let the police take you... and sort it so you can end up on the Isle of Wight?”

“Simple.” - nodded Aaron.

“You're not right in the head.”

“Yeah, I'm not. Because I can't even think straight Cain. I tried calling, writing... everything. I can't get through to him.”

“I thought you posted the divorce papers.”

“Didn't.” - he shrugged – “Couldn't. I tore it up.”

“Does he know?”

“Don't know. His solicitor must have told him.”

“Right... I can't...”

“Look, Cain, I'm doing it... tomorrow. Whether you help or not.”

“And what? Hope for the best?”

“Yeah. It's gotta be better than this.” - he said leaving the house, and Cain standing there. He couldn't let that happen right? Aaron.... in prison... just so he can be closer to Robert? It's more than mad. Chas would skin him alive if he wouldn't do something to stop it. Suddenly he had an idea. He knew Aaron was determined, but he had to try. Robert had to listen, he surely wouldn't want a life like that for him.

* * *

The next day, Aaron woke up early. He didn't sleep much, kept going over his plan, for the afternoon. He knew Cain wouldn't help, but deep down he hoped. That's all he could do nowadays... hope. Even if he lost it all months ago. It didn't surprise him to find the kitchen empty, Cain told him it's a stupid idea, of course, he wouldn't stick around to watch. He shrugged. Not like he had much to live for anyway. He opened the fridge to get some beers. Why bother with breakfast? What he didn't expect was his phone to start ringing. He didn't recognize the number at first but picked it up nonetheless.

“Aaron?” - asked the voice.

“Clive? What... why are you calling... is it, Robert?” - he asked panicking.

“No, well yes. He's alright. It's just... I have something for you and we should meet.”

“It's not exactly right timing... I have to be somewhere today.”

“No, Aaron you need to meet me at my office in Hotten. As soon as you can. It's important.”

“What is it about?”

“I tell you when you get here.”

“No, you're telling me now. I'm not gonna...”

“I have some forms you need to sign.” - he said interrupting him.

“You what?”

“Robert left me with instructions. He gave up his parental rights.”

“HE DID WHAT?”

“He wants you to have them.”

“But... but....”

“It's important Aaron.” - said the solicitor. - “Just come to my office and I explain everything.”

“Okay, I'm going now.”

* * *

When he got home 3 hours later he still couldn't believe it. Robert wanted him to look after Seb, so he gave up his rights in Aaron's favour.

“Is this your doing?” - he asked Cain as soon as he saw him sitting on the sofa.

“You what? Why are you here... you said...”

“Don't play with me. I'm talking about this.” - he said furiously as he threw the papers at his uncle.

“Sugden did that?” - he asked after he read it.

“You called him? Told him what I wanted to do? How did you manage to talk to him, Cain? When I've been trying for months?” - he asked crying.

“I...”

“JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH!”- he shouted.

“Fine.” - he said raising his hands – “Fine. I called his solicitor. Told him it was a matter of life and death. He didn't believe me, so I told him the rest...”

“You what?”

“All of it, and told him that if Robert doesn't do anything then it's all on him. That it would ruin your life for good. And if he had any decency left in him, he'd stop it.”

“You guilt-tripped him.”

“It worked.” - he shrugged.

“BUT I WANTED TO BE THERE WITH HIM.”

“BUT THAT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE!!” - he shouted back. - “I couldn't let it happen, Aaron.”

“So what? Now I'm supposed to move on... having constant battles with Rebecca over when can I see Seb?”

“Better than nothing.” - shrugged Cain. - “I'm gonna go, give you some time to calm down.” - he said. Before Aaron could tell him where to go, he was gone. He wanted to scream and shout, but the ringing of his phone disturbed him. He sniffed a couple of times before he answered without even looking at the called ID.

“What?” - he barked.

“Aaron? Are you there? You haven't done anything stupid, have you?”

“Ro...Robert?” - he asked choked on the word. His vision was already blurry.

“Yeah. Please just tell me...”

“I haven't.” - he said quickly. - “What have you done... you idiot.” - he cried. - “You said you will never abandon him!”

“I didn't. I leave him with you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... just promise me you forget that stupid idea of yours.”

“But...”

“No Aaron, I want you safe.”

“That's why you pushed me away is it?”

“I'm sorry.” - he sighed – “Look, I don't have long, Clive gave you the papers, right?”

“Yeah.” - he sniffed.

“Good. There's no one else I'd trust more when it comes to him.”

“Robert...”

“I have to go...”

“No... wait...”

“We'll talk soon.”

“No, you just say that.”

“No, I promise you... I'm not. I'll send you a visiting order.”

“Really?” - he asked not quite believing.

“Yeah, we need to talk. Aaron, just... it might be a while, there are strict rules here. Just please, look after yourself, and Seb.”

“Robert...” - said Aaron but the line went dead before he could speak. After he heard that awful beeping noise for about two minutes straight he collapsed on the sofa. Did it really happen? Did he just hear Robert's voice? Did he really promise he could visit him? He wasn't sure about anything. But then he looked at the official papers next to him. He took a deep breath and decided what to do. Grabbing his phone again he dialled a number. - “Rebecca, it's Aaron. We need to talk. It's about Seb.”

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy it guys, literally just wrote it after I decided that my original idea for day 2 would be better for day 3 
> 
> let me know what you think!


End file.
